<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sorrowful Heart by SunshineAndSprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890452">The Sorrowful Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndSprite/pseuds/SunshineAndSprite'>SunshineAndSprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>idk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndSprite/pseuds/SunshineAndSprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working 3 jobs while attending classes is a lot to take on at the young age of 17 Calix somehow managed to do it. One night while walking home he stumbles into something or you could say someone's and he's thrown into a world of chaos but through it all he gains love and happiness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sorrowful Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Posted by mistake</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed.!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>